


腐烂

by Thermo_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, James Potter Being an Asshole, M/M, Out of Character, Rape, major charactor dead
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermo_123/pseuds/Thermo_123
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克在在最绝望的情况下意识到了他的爱情。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	腐烂

1\. 

“这个世界上每一分，每一秒都有人在死亡。”西弗勒斯悄声说，“我有的时候会想为什么不是我。”

我翻过了身，看向他。

西弗勒斯蜷缩在他破旧绿色大衣里静静地看着我。

“因为我们 **正在** 死亡。”我说，“每一分每一秒，我的毛发，皮肉都在脱落，变成灰尘，被别人吸进肺里。”

“我生前的死亡的东西被他们当成赖以存活的养料——就像一棵树落下的树叶，一点点腐烂。”

于是西弗勒斯深深地叹了口气，带着他特有的年轻的忧郁。

我指间烟头的火光倒映在他的黑曜石般的眸中里。

他像是被我看得有些不好意思，便将目光抛向了我们头顶的星空。

“你是哪颗星星来着—— _天狼星？_ ”

他在转移话题。我将吸完的烟头摁在旁边的老树树皮上，不怀好意地往他的方向挪了挪，看见他有些发油的头发中露出来的红色耳尖。

“ **在那儿。** ”

沉默。

这个山坡上，这个树林里，我和他之间只有风的声。

树叶和草丛之间交流着人们不知道的秘密，期间依稀夹杂着仍不死心半死不活求偶的蝉鸣。

“ _So bright_ .”他盯了一会儿后说道，“I bet you have been here for a long time.”

我从皮夹克胸前的口袋里掏出了另一支烟，低头划了火柴。磷燃烧的味道干燥又热烈，混着潮湿的末夏的黏稠，同他身上泛苦的药香浸透我的肺叶。

**这一切让人心烦意乱。**

“我打赌，哪怕所有星星都要堙灭， _天狼星还一直在。_ ”黑曜石般的眸子又转向了我，带着有些僵硬的微笑说道。

大胆的情话。我手指颤了颤，将烟灰弹落。

“Think so？”我凑近他，看他紧张地绷紧神经，因为贫血而蜡黄的脸颊泛红，于是颇为恶意地朝他吐了一口烟雾。

他点了点头，屏息，喉头滑动。

_这个恶心的同性恋，油腻的鼻涕精。_

我漫不经心地想。

2.

西弗勒斯·斯内普不是一个会激起人保护欲的人，这或许和他的长相有关。他的眼神在看向人群的时候总是阴鸷的，仿佛心里的愤怒和怨恨无处安放。他总在一个小角落里，紧张地握着书本，眼睛却在到处乱瞥，跟地下沟里的老鼠没有什么两样。

但是我又记得他瘦弱的肩膀被我的手掌压住的感觉。他太过瘦弱，体重很轻，我一手就能轻易地将他提起来扔进储物室里。油腻不曾多打理的头发被用力抓起的时候不会产生怜惜。偏激不讨好的舌头，暗色枯裂的唇。脱掉他衣物时挣扎着的过分纤细的双腿。苍白肌肤因为干燥而在磕碰中刮起白色的皮屑，被暴力对待后会泛起被磕红的印记。

丑陋的不讨好的外壳，被强力剥开之后是格外脆弱又柔软的内里。这样奇异的反差让我迷惑，就这样不断地诱惑着我更深刻地去伤害他，去了解他。

在这段奇怪的关系中，我宛如在走钢丝，在真相的蛊惑下一步步走上绝路，浑然不觉下面凝视的深渊。

“这是谁搞的？”我支起脸，伸手在他的胸前点了点。

他还在平复呼吸，有些空洞的眼神在我点到他苍白肌肤上不甚明显的暗棕色偏黑的烙印的时候变了神色。

他抗拒回答，侧过了头，沾着汗味的头发盖住了他的神色。

_——我在走钢丝。_

“这是烟头烧过的样子。”我说，“是托比亚那个老混蛋？——不好的父母看来跟家庭资产没有什么关系。”

他颇为冒犯地半坐了起来，卷曲的唇微动。

_——我一脚踩空。_

“我也有。”我脱去了身上的滚了泥土的白色T恤，背过去展示我身后的伤疤，“挺混蛋的，是不是？”

他冰凉的手指覆盖在我背后的疤痕上，我从心里打了一个哆嗦。

“堂堂西里斯·布莱克，居然也有这样不体面的疤痕。”他的声音冷漠，打在我的背上的鼻息却温热又潮湿，“布莱克家族的内里竟然和一个挣扎温饱的家庭一般腐烂——你我之间又有何不同？”

_——我跌入深渊。_

3.

_油腻的鼻涕精，恶心的同性恋_ ——我这样在别人面前形容他，下一句却被我自己塞入脑海中——我是否也是其中的一个？

我像是着了魔一样对他有着超出低劣欲望的渴望。对此，他心照不宣，也从未点明过。阴暗角落生长的老鼠有自己讨好人的那一套。

在学校里，我是掠夺者里的一员。风光，热闹，无恶不作。不管是在左翼的詹姆斯或者彼得这里，又或者是在右翼的马尔福或者莱斯特兰奇那里，西里斯·布莱克总是受欢迎的。

而他——鼻涕精——总是低着头像个鬼影一样在角落里出现，除了成绩外一无是处。

詹姆斯肯定不知道每当给我布置单独处理鼻涕精的任务的时候，我是怎么暗含感激地将斯内普推搡入一个空的教室里用一个让受害者难以启口的方式让他呜咽求饶，让他的眼泪和鼻涕直流。

但是那些都只属于白天，属于他人眼中的掠夺者里的问题学生和被霸凌的可怜虫。

只有在黑夜，在这个秘密的山坡上，在这个树林里，我才是西里斯，而非西里斯·布莱克。

他只是西弗勒斯·斯内普，而非鼻涕精。

在这里我能喘一口气，或许我的那身肮脏的腐烂的光鲜皮肉在他的眼里并不是什么让他觉得自卑的东西，奇妙的是他也不因此瞧不起我。

我向往他的那双眼睛。

在黑夜里，在这个山坡上，树林遮蔽了所有其他人的目光，只留下倾泻的银河和璀璨的炸裂的恒星给我们。我不需要在意我的姓，我能在他的身上摸索着我自己以前无法想象的另一种隐秘的、截然不同的人生。

4.

他闭着眼睛向我凑了过来。

我低头轻轻吻上了他。

5.

再一次，因为顶撞父母，右胳膊被打断了。

而为了掩盖这个丑闻，我被关了禁闭，虽然对外宣称——浪荡不羁的布莱克长子翘课去了欧洲。

“ _可怜的布莱克夫妇！_ ”镇上的人如此窃窃私语，带着幸灾乐祸，“ **不懂事** 的长子！”

我被绑在囚牢里听见楼下贵妇的假笑和交谈声，听着我的名字和人格被这些人剥开享用。

我正在死亡，而他们在用我死去的东西当作养料。

6.

幸好西弗勒斯的脑子不错，没信那鬼话。第二天就找到了我平日鬼混进出宅院的秘密狗洞，偷偷来看我了。我从未觉得他颇为自得的表情还能被人称之为可爱。

我们的对话很小心。他往我的窗户上扔小石头，石头上包裹着小纸条。他一扔一个准，但当想到他可能是在酒吧里学到这些技巧这件事会让我有些突如其来的难过。

_——过得怎么样？_

_——老样子。_

7.

直到有一天他没有来。

起初，我并不是很担心——他可能又只是被他的酒鬼父亲殴打了。只是到了第三天他依旧没有来的时候，我的心仿佛被挖空了一块，焦灼难安，几乎要跪在地上亲吻母亲的皮鞋认错，求她放我出去。

而第四天下午，他来了。他走路一瘸一拐，面色惨白，像鬼一样。

我想要问他为什么会来迟，我心中充满了各种可怕的猜测，几乎要怒吼。他厌倦冰冷的目光却像一桶冰水砸在我头上。

我拼命向前挤压，才勉强抓住了这个他第一次打歪了的石头。我的心脏不断下坠，来不及展开石头上的纸条，就看着他的身影从我的视线中远去。

_——You are just no difference with others. I hate you._

我终于将心里的那声怒吼叫了出来，听起来却像是野兽被捕兽夹夹断了腿的惨叫。我听到克利切的尖叫，他又向母亲那里告状了，我可能又会挨一顿恶打——但我已无暇顾及。

我将石头扔向了屋子里的镜子上，看着镜子里的红着眼睛流泪面目可憎的自己成为碎片。

8.

又过了两周，痊愈了。母亲给了我一辆摩托车作为封口费。

9\. 

我回到了学校。詹姆斯和我勾肩搭背，问我去欧洲的旅行怎么样。

我不甚在意。 _好极了，海滩和烧烤，夕阳和酒吧，毒药和婊子，人间天堂。_

詹姆斯表示了羡慕。他说他们在我走后也集体找了其他的另类的爱好（说完甚至还带有疑问地看了我一眼）可惜没有什么长久的兴趣。

我似懂非懂地随便点了点头，眼角看到西弗勒斯低着头顺着墙边出了走廊的另一边。

一个月半的时间，他们却好像对欺辱西弗勒斯没有了兴趣。自然，为了打发时间，掠夺者这个横行霸道的学生社团又选出了新的受害者。我却不是很在意，往常的活动再也无法激起我的任何兴趣。

我经常走神。走神的时候就会想西弗勒斯。

他的背越来越佝偻，人也越来越阴沉。他的单纯的忧郁仿佛被恶水淋过，肉体上的伤口开始腐烂，忧郁结晶成了一块冰冷的不规则石块藏在他的血肉最里，逼得所有人都离他远远的。

偶尔在走廊里碰见他的时候，我会忍不住想上前，却又总被他空洞的目光钉死在地。

10.

我怀念潮湿的末夏。那个时候他还在我怀里。

11.

詹姆斯书本里夹着的一个开口信落在了地上，我弯身捡了起来，照片却不小心露了出来。

是西弗勒斯。他四肢被人扭曲在身后，被按在那棵我时常按熄烟的树上，像一只被扼住喉咙的狗。他的身子上青青紫紫，是年轻人不留情的殴打或者激烈的情事会留下的印记。他目光空洞地躲避着镜头，油腻的头发却像是拴住野马的缰绳被人勒着，因此未能全部躲避镜头。捉着他头发的人似是在炫耀他的杰作，一个裸体的，身上沾满泥土和白色浊液的被霸凌的下水道老鼠。

我认得出背景是那个属于我和他的山坡上的小树林里。巨大的愤怒冲洗着我，我却几息之间控制住了表情。

我轻声问詹姆斯这是怎么回事，他说只是一个恶作剧，和我对西弗勒斯做出的事情一样。

“老伙计，你不会真的以为我没有发现你们的事情？”他擦了擦他的眼镜放到一旁不以为意，伸手将照片倒了出来一张张向我展示，“彼得告诉我的——当然，我们也都很好奇。不过我们不怀疑你是同性恋——你一向不羁，这一定是惩罚那个小老鼠的法子……不过既然你在欧洲享受辣妹，我们也想尝尝你吃过的鲜了。”

我嘴角卷起了一个笑容。

“怎么都有照片？我也想要。”我抱怨道。

詹姆斯诧异地看了我一眼，随即大方地笑了。

“照片和底片都在我那里，你想要的话可以拿去洗。韦斯莱总在炫耀他的相机，我就借来用了——不过今天已经周五了，周末我要出城…我们周一见？就在我那个盒子里。”

我拍了拍他的肩膀。

12.

我用石子儿打西弗勒斯的窗户，不小心砸出了蜘蛛网的形状。

“你到底要干什么，布莱克？”他压低声音像蛇一样朝我嘶嘶喊道。我知道他害怕吵醒他的父亲。

“陪我一个周末！你不答应我就在这里一个石子儿一个石子儿地砸。”

他看起来气坏了，嘴巴小幅度动着似乎是在咒骂我，不过当我第三个石子儿扔偏砸了他母亲的花盆的时候，他怒火冲冲地冲下来给了我一拳。

“你到底要干什么，布莱克？”

他不客气地问我，声音破碎又痛苦，眼睛却不敢看向我。

“我带你去兜兜风。”我柔和下了语调，拍了拍我身后的摩托，“就一个周末，西弗。”

他还是穿着他破旧的绿色大衣，抱着我的腰坐在我身后。我带着他出了城，在郊区的公路上一直开一直开。这不是要去哪里，而是在逃离那里。他在我身后，脸埋在我背上，有些微微颤抖，于是这一切都变得不重要起来。云后的太阳，路边种的松树，柏油路上被撞死的兔子，还没有完全腐烂的树叶，延伸到天际的公路，这些都无关紧要了。初冬，天被冻得湛蓝，这一切干净得让人落泪。

“你到底要做什么，布莱克？”他冻得面色苍白，在我给摩托车加油的时候朝我喊道。他的表情很崩溃，像是不明白他为什么要发疯跟我一起走。

“过来，坐前面。我教你开摩托。”我大笑，搂着他拍了拍。他翻了一个白眼，知道跟我理论是白费力气，于是跨坐在了前面。

13.

晚上我带他去了一家民宿，邓布利多和他的德国恋人接待了我。我告诉西弗这是我的产业，在他要张开嘴讥讽我的时候我吻住了他的唇。我拉着西弗进了房间，开始脱他的衣服。他的脸红红白白，一动不动，像淋湿的鸡崽，病态又可怜，石化着任我为所欲为。

“你在想什么，鼻涕精！”我大笑着故意揉捏了一下他的屁股，然后将他按进浴缸里打开了水。我自己也迅速脱了衣服，跨进了浴缸加入了他。他在我怀里，十分安静。

我下巴搭在他的肩膀上，感受他在我的怀里从僵硬变得放松。我亲昵地教他怎么用不同的shampoo保养自己的肌肤，怎么洗头发，怎么按摩头部，还跟他哼母亲没疯之前哄我睡觉的歌谣。

他想侧头看我，我捂住了他的眼睛。

“嘘。听我说就好。”

于是他也就没有再动，像之前的所有夏季的黑夜，他属于我的时候那样让人安心。

14.

晚餐是牛排和通心粉，味道不错。西弗吃得挺开心，但是在吃甜点的时候面露苦色，无外乎是邓布利多做的甜点总是太过甜腻。

晚上我和西弗挤在一张床上，阁楼的窗户在屋顶上，我们有一句没一句地搭话，他问我Where is Sirius, 我给他指了指天狼星的位置。

No, it's here. 他疲倦地说，指了指我，不一会儿就睡着了。我手指轻轻卷起他的发丝，终于亲了亲他额头。

_How I wish he is there._

我轻声说，手掌轻轻覆在他胸膛跳动的心脏上。

15.

周天我带他去了教堂，虽然我们谁都不信神。我因为怼牧师的时候骂了脏话，结果不到半个小时就被干脆利地赶了出去。

“你总算做对了一件事情！”西弗勒斯的眼神炯炯有神，露出了笑意。

我执意给他买了一大捧满天星和一个新的墨绿色的大衣，他别别扭扭地接受了。

到了下午，我们告别了邓布利多两口子。我告诉西弗记住这个地址，这里是我的私有财产。他有些惊讶地抬了抬眸，点头说他知道了。

我开着摩托车将他送了回去。来时的路好像很长，太长了，回去的时候却巴不得更长一点。

他在进他家门前给了我一个短暂的带着水汽的吻。他的外壳还没有完全长出来，我看见了那个熟悉的，年轻的忧郁的眼神落在我的身上。

“再见。”他说。

我点了点头，目送他进门。

再见。

16.

一共是十三个人，十三发子弹。我将消音器安装好后露出了微笑。

17.

先是詹姆斯。

他怀里有一个妞儿，我没杀她，子弹不够挥霍。她明天早上天一亮就能获救。

我找到了那个盒子。我匆匆检查了一下照片，数量没错，底片也在。我将这些都扔进了他屋子里的壁炉里，看它们被烧得一干二净后才离开。我在纸条上划掉了他的名字。

下一个是彼得，卢平，穆迪，克劳奇，然后是马尔福和他的两条走狗，莱特斯兰奇，卡罗，杜鲁哈。

这是十一个学校里的人渣，西弗的噩梦被我一枪爆头。我希望我能有更多的时间去折磨他们，可惜一发子弹带来的痛苦总归有限。

18.

该第十二个了。

我等待西弗和他的母亲出门后，才磕碎他周五被我石子儿砸出蜘蛛裂纹的窗户翻身进了屋子。我听他说过他的卧室，但这才是我第一次来拜访——或者不算拜访，因为主人不在。

我将摩托车的钥匙放在了他的书桌上，在他的笔记本上留言告诉他这一切都结束了，我的私人财产都归他。

我签上了我的名字，合上了笔记本，低头吻了吻他签署名字的地方，将一束有些蔫了的满天星放在了笔记本上。

如果天狼星注定要堙灭，它坍塌的能量足以燃烧宇宙。

我悄悄地潜入客厅，果不其然，他的酒鬼老父亲摊在沙发里。

我想到了他身上的烟头烧过的痕迹，还是没能忍住挥起拳头将这个男人打了两拳才对准他的太阳穴扣下扳机。

19.

我徒步走到了小山坡上的树林里。天微微亮，山的轮廓被玫瑰色的早霞模糊，美得不像话。

20.

该第十三个人了。

我扔掉了消音器，将枪含在了口中。

初冬，天空被冻得湛蓝，老树光秃，再也不能遮蔽这里的一切。我站在山坡上朝学校的方向看去。

风从四面八方吹来，我有些虚脱，汗水变得有些黏腻，沸腾的血液逐渐冷却。树枝被风吹得嘎嘎作响，我的骨骼也像树枝一样打着颤。

我闭上了眼。

我记得他在我背后环绕我的温度，他少有的，有些低哑又坦率的撩拨的情话，不同于情欲所带来的的单纯的动物之间的触碰，他干涸的起皮的唇颤抖得轻轻吻住我的唇的时候那种被电流击穿的悸动和发汗的手心。

于是这一切都没有那么重要了——那根悬挂着的剑终于掉了下来。

如同那些腐烂的树叶，冷冽的季风，贵妇人的下午茶，粘着血迹的爱。

我扣动扳机，最后一刻怀念那个末夏暧昧的潮湿。

**Author's Note:**

> 首发名朋，稍稍做了些别的修改。


End file.
